


【TSN/ME】三谎雕像前的一次谈话

by AkatsukiL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 三谎雕像前的一次谈话。





	【TSN/ME】三谎雕像前的一次谈话

**Author's Note:**

> 仅为电影同人。  
Mark/Eduardo，划线有意义。  
OOC预警，请谨慎观看。  
祝阅读愉快。

不管如何，一切都该过去了。

爱德华多双手插进大衣衣兜，缩了缩脖颈，在哈佛林道间缓慢踱步。和马克的官司打了近两年，爱德华多沐浴在众多刺骨的目光下面色平淡想着，也许应该感谢马克，让他的抗压能力在短短一年多的时间里迅速得到提升，就连父亲失望摒弃的话语都不能再让他感到绝望。

缩在衣兜里的手指拢了拢，虚握起来摩挲了下，指节没像以往那样碰到冰冷的戒指。

爱德华多其实不算特别喜欢家族戒指，在曾经，他厌恶家族戒指所代表的责任，那让他觉得他是阿特拉斯*。

爱德华多想到十二三岁的时候，那时他正处于叛逆的时期，厌烦礼仪课程、金融课程、艺术鉴赏课程，厌烦他除去学校外在家上的任何课程，于是将家族戒指藏起谎称找不到，父亲冷下脸来，当下二话不说竖起他珍爱多年的手杖狠狠地朝他背部砸下，一下又一下。

背脊被沉重的手杖打得生疼，那滋味不好受，疼得他跪在地上弓起身体。他太怕了，更不敢躲，疼痛间恍惚听到手杖砸在肉体的闷声里有男孩在哭嚎叫喊。

男孩求饶的声音仿若刀叉划过瓷器，刺耳难听，毫无尊严，听得爱德华多想直接捂住耳朵，但他莫名地腾不出手来。

作为一个男人，是不能跪下不能哭泣的，这是萨维林的骄傲。

这个匍匐在男人鞋子前歇斯底里哭喊的男孩真是可笑，爱德华多原是这样想的，直至听到异样前来的兄长与母亲扰乱了他的思绪。

他被母亲牢牢拥在怀中。

爱德华多为母亲紧紧箍住他让他呼吸困难的行为感到不解，他张口要询问母亲，却被她咸涩的泪水打湿脸庞。他眨了眨眼，察觉到自己的身体近乎抽搐颤抖着，四肢不受脑袋控制般撕扯抵触母亲的触碰，嚎出无意义地拉破嗓子的嘶吼。

——原来那个令人耻笑的男孩就是他啊。

爱德华多不知道后面发生了什么，十七八岁的兄长留在书房与父亲交谈，他被浑身颤抖的母亲抱了起来回到卧房，家庭医生给他检查伤处，以他在床上躺一个月作为这件事的结尾。

“亚历克斯，家族戒指在这呢。”

爱德华多忍着疼痛从枕头底下掏出金光灿灿的家族戒指，白着嘴唇对前来看望他的兄长勉强微笑，嗓音嘶哑。

他想对红了眼睛的兄长笑好看点，让他别难过，只是父亲用手杖的时候不小心打到了他的颧骨，这会儿即使擦了药仍旧刺刺地疼，皮肉一动就更疼了，他控制不了。

“父亲那我已经和他谈妥了，你好好养伤。”

亚历山大声音有些低哑，他为疼爱的弟弟遭受到的伤害感到难过。他抚摸爱德华多柔软的棕发，动作轻柔地仿若在触碰一件脆弱的青花瓷器。

“他……不会再这样对你了，妈妈说如果他再这样对你，就将他告上法庭。”亚历山大刻意避开打骂的字眼，含糊其辞，他对上爱德华多灯光下明亮的眼瞳扬起笑容，“米歇尔如果不是因为夏令营待在外头，她在家的话怕是要和父亲干上一架，我还不想照顾两个病号呢。”

爱德华多虽小，却也听得出亚历山大装作轻松调笑是为了转移他的注意力，让他开心一些，他听得懂，便随着笑出声，最后又因抽到伤痛的地方抽了口气，惹得亚历山大紧张起来。

养好伤后，爱德华多没再玩闹，熨烫平整的白衬衫下的背脊如同标尺，在父亲教导下继续坚挺而无畏地背负萨维林过去与未来的荣耀。

他不愿意让兄长和母亲再为他担心。

只是，他严谨的父亲在商场驰骋多年，最终在他费心费力培养了十来年的小儿子上狠狠栽了跟头，他看走了眼。父亲不像他，经不起挫折又软弱无能，雷厉风行地修改萨维林家族继任者的文书，下任家主由亚历山大——他的兄长继承这份荣光。

爱德华多得知这个消息的时候并不失望震惊，从他把戴了几年的家族戒指取下寄回家的时候就知道会有这一天。

他由衷地为兄长感到高兴，爱德华多知道亚历山大喜欢商场，他的兄长只是对继承家业不感兴趣，如今得到这些是锦上添花，何乐而不为。

爱德华多长吁口气，潮热的呼吸接触到空气中的寒冷化成白雾寥寥散开，现在已经是夜晚十点多的时间，路上学生少了不少，他想放纵一回，于是从左边的衣兜掏出香烟盒和火机，抖出一根香烟，两指并夹，橙红的火焰点燃烟草便散了去。他含着烟嘴深吸一口，薄荷味的烟雾不讲道理充填肺部和气管，他眼睑半阖，感受微凉的烟草味似是疲倦地缓缓吐出。

站立在三谎雕像前不再走动，爱德华多右边的衣兜装着手机和宿舍钥匙，手机不停地振动，带动钥匙发出阵阵碰撞的微弱声音。

要接吗？

算了。

爱德华多犹豫的功夫不到半秒，任性地将这通电话抛到脑后。他的名誉已经不同往前，再多一个无礼的名头也无妨，何况如今也没什么重要的事情需要他来紧急处理。

烟草燃过大半，燃过的灰被一阵冷风吹开，爱德华多皱了皱眉头拍打围巾和外套上沾上的烟草灰，没有注意到衣兜里振动了好一会儿的手机停止振动，身后传来不大明显的拖鞋碾过枯叶发出的簌簌声音。

“华多。”

一只手随着声音搭上他的肩膀。

爱德华多掐烟的手指一抖，他没空搭理不在加州好好待着突然出现在哈佛吓他一跳的马克，拇指与食指的指腹烫得他忍不住咧嘴嘶骂出声，甩着手把香烟丢进垃圾篓。

两根手指指腹的疼痛让爱德华多无暇再起什么忧愁怅然的情绪，他不停摩擦着手，甚至放到冰凉的耳垂上也没能让疼痛缓减几分。

“华多，你该擦药。”

质询会上的尖锐被马克收了起来，他皱起眉不由分说抓过爱德华多被烫到的手仔细查看，指腹被搓得通红，还有些泛白，约摸是要起泡的样子。

马克话语里明晃晃的担忧让爱德华多在一瞬间觉得他们尚在还未决裂的当初。

那是错觉，他们回不到过去。

“马、扎克伯格先生，您为什么在这？”

爱德华多没有回答他的问题，利落抽回手。忽视马克在他挣开后仍然停在半空虚虚张开的手掌，所幸他后面收回了手，不然爱德华多社交性的微笑就要坚持不下去，那太尴尬了。

马克眨了眨眼，看着爱德华多像是他问了一个傻问题：“我打你电话，你没接。”

爱德华多被马克语气里的坦然哽了下，他懒得想马克到底懂不懂他那句话的意思，干脆直截了当说：“你应该在加利福尼亚。”

“我的工作完成了，而且有达斯汀和安德鲁在那群猴子也不敢乱来。”马克双手插兜，穿着白袜的脚踩着拖鞋，靠近爱德华多，“你说要劳逸结合的。”

“我之前说你不听，为什么现在……”爱德华多听着马克的话睁大眼睛，当初他让马克不要熬夜写代码，换着法子让他离开电脑出去走走愣是花费大量功夫，如今他脱离马克的社交圈反倒让不听劝的人知道休息。

爱德华多气笑了，话说出口又觉得没有必要，索性闭上嘴转移话题，“扎克伯格先生找我有什么事吗？保密合同有问题？”

“合同没有问题，你我加上律师都确认过很多次。”马克顿了顿，困惑说，“华多，你在生气。为什么？”

爱德华多叹了口气，怒火被他亲手扑灭，马克现在听不听劝好好休息也和他无关了。他不恨马克，只恨自己被多巴胺冲昏了头脑。

爱德华多语气随着呼出的气体平缓下来：“为什么找我？”

马克晃了晃脑袋，卷曲的头发跟着颤动了下，他语速飞快说：“你在查新加坡的信息。你把我的邮箱和电话都拉黑让我找不到你，虽然我可以挪出黑名单但是你照样会装作看不见，所以我来哈佛找你。换了个手机卡给你打电话但你还是不接，我就直接过来了。”

爱德华多从大段话语里摘取出他读到的信息，结合衣兜手机振动的时间，他震惊地张了张嘴，忘记克制声音的大小说道：“你在我手机里装了定位？！”否则怎么会这么快找到我的位置。

马克注视爱德华多眼睛的视线微妙地挪开，定在他身后那座三谎铜像上没有答复。

他默认了。

“你——”爱德华多胸膛起起伏伏，他在心底默念三遍打人犯罪才平下呼吸，他粗鲁地抹了把脸拿出手机摔到马克身上，恶狠狠说，“把定位软件卸了，否则就算再上一次娱乐日报我也要揍你。”

马克痛呼一声接住砸到他高挺鼻梁的手机，爱德华多的威胁他看得出是准备付诸行动的。他看眼瞪着他不说话的爱德华多不敢说什么，打开手机精确输入密码，将为爱德华多制作的课程记录提示软件卸载掉，略带委屈地把手机递了回去。

马克揉着隐隐作痛的鼻子想，华多变粗鲁了，他以前不会这样对我，就连达斯汀惹火了他都不会开口威胁要揍人。

“华多，你要去新加坡？”马克看着爱德华多仔细翻阅手机的模样想说其实他不需要这样，因为真要继续定位他的位置他还可以用电脑操作，他没有说，爱德华多还在气头上，他不想让爱德华多再生气了。

“旅游。”爱德华多说，他将手机收回衣兜抬眼看到马克张嘴要说话的样子打断了他，“和你无关，和Facebook无关，我早在入学的时候就计划过毕业旅行了。”

“你的家族戒指为什么不继续戴了？”马克点了点头，毫不自知地踩上地雷问出他刚才一直想问的问题。

“我已经被父亲驱逐出家了。你为什么认为我在经历过稀释股权这件事之后还有资格佩戴家族戒指？一个失败者？”

爱德华多眼睑跳动了下，为自己如今冷静的心态感到稀奇，歪着脑袋对上那双钴蓝色的眼瞳反问回去。

“……华多，你不对劲。”

马克上唇与下唇碰触张张合合好半晌，瘦削的肩膀做出疑似瑟缩的动作，他稍显无措地注视爱德华多，对方现在平静讥讽自己的模样实在古怪。

“不对劲的是你，马克。”爱德华多说，“利用我对你的信任让我签署那份合同的时候就代表我们已经完了。我是哈佛投资协会主席亦是商学院的学生，你知道这些意味着什么，意味着我在你身上体现的不专业，赞赏过我的教授斥责我是个白痴，甚至怀疑我考上哈佛是运气而不是我自身的努力，仿佛我的论文功课上打的优秀都是假的。是了，你不理解曾经友好的校友在BBS恶意揣测我是靠卖屁股才搭上你这条大船，是个婊子，连同投资协会主席的席位也是我靠脸睡来的。说来我要感谢你，起码在大家眼里我的脸还能看。”

爱德华多看着脸色越发难看的马克停下话语，大冷天的一下子说太多话让他嗓子有点干。他想了想，刚才这番话说出口时他的心情还算平和，语气也不像被抛弃的前任，平淡的和旁观者念出课本作文无差，即使内容信息让人听着就觉得可恨。

或许他还是有点恨马克让他遭受这些还不能压垮他的事。

“其实我喜欢你。”爱德华多舔了舔干涩缺乏水分的嘴唇，马克再一次变化的神情逗笑了他，深知这句简短的语句像个地雷正中红心轰炸得对方晕头目眩，“对，现在还是。我只是刚好想告诉你，克里斯和达斯汀也知道这件事，只有你不懂，但你没必要放在心上，是我想要的太多，扰乱了朋友和恋人之间应该索取的东西。”

抬手再一次打断马克欲要张开说话的唇，爱德华多舒展开眉笑出声，他居然能让马克这个Facebook的CEO好好听他说话。

爱德华多上前拍了拍马克的肩膀，叹息着最后给予了他一个友人式的拥抱，触到马克冰冷失了温度的手他忍不住把自己的长条围巾取下，环上马克的脖颈，他还没坏心眼到要让马克感冒一回的地步。

“马克，你很好，祝你以后更好。”

爱德华多拢了拢大衣，后退几步对马克发自内心地说出祝福语，转身体面地离开。

装作没有看到马克不自觉伸手作出挽留的举动；没有听到马克低声呼唤他名字的声音；没有感受到内心因为那个拥抱而悸动的心跳。

爱德华多微笑着，离开他本就不需要保护的男孩。

END

阿特拉斯：古希腊神话里被宙斯惩罚撑着地球的泰坦神。


End file.
